


but the heart of a man is a simple one (small and soft, flesh and blood)

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hadestown AU, M/M, everything is going to be okay, talk of what makes a relationship healthy, this is the happy ending I promised you guys, this part is the exact opposite of the last two tbh, trust me its better than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: The entire Underworld was mourning for the kings' hearts.It had not yet stopped being silent, now not for fear but out of respect for the waves of heartbreak they could feel coming from their lords. The ghosts and spirits stayed inside or went to the surface if it was allowed to them. The streets illuminated by warm, electric light were completely empty. It felt like the day after the death of a king- an entire kingdom lamenting, weeping, respectfully giving others time to cry and move on.Logan wasn't sure if he could.





	but the heart of a man is a simple one (small and soft, flesh and blood)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last true part.
> 
> There's still an epilogue, and of course the sequel, which will also be in oneshots but will have a slightly different feel. 
> 
> I cannot thank all of you enough for being with me in this journey. It's been over a half year and I never thought I'd get this far, but I did, and this story managed to grow and blossom as I'd never dared to hope it would.
> 
> We're all human. Even gods.
> 
> Thank you so much.

The entire Underworld was mourning for the kings' hearts.

It had not yet stopped being silent, now not for fear but out of respect for the waves of heartbreak they could feel coming from their lords. The ghosts and spirits stayed inside or went to the surface if it was allowed to them. The streets illuminated by warm, electric light were completely empty. It felt like the day after the death of a king- an entire kingdom lamenting, weeping, respectfully giving others time to cry and move on.

Logan wasn't sure if he could.

"We should have talked so, so long ago", he whispered against Patton chest, the two of them curled up against each other in their bed for comfort. His husband snuggled impossibly closer and buried his face on his hair.

"You're right. We should have. When did we stop talking and started fighting?"

Neither of them had an answer. It felt so ridiculous looking back- the fights, as regular and punctual as a clock, every single year. It wasn't normal. It wasn't healthy. They had come to expect it, had even gotten used to it, but it wasn't how a healthy relationship should work. Patton shouldn't feel upset when thinking of coming back to the Underworld and Logan shouldn't spin resentment out of loneliness for half of the year. At the very least, they should have visited each other in those six months, or sent letters. They should have sit down and talked when it became clear it wasn't working. 

They had been afraid, though, terrified that that talk would have been the end. Logan and Patton were a couple. They loved each other so much, were willing to do almost everything for the other, and they should have been an united front when dealing with problems. Not one against the other. Not Patton going behind Logan's back, or Logan ignoring Patton's complaints. 

(They know it now. It's horrifying that it took heartbreak for them to realize, but they did.)

(They promised each other and themselves- they'll do better.)

(Sometimes, you need to look at the trees and see if they're sick or if water is lacking. Only then can you fix it. Only then it'll be as healthy as it can be.)

(Logan is Patton's roots and Patton is Logan's leaves and the tree will be the most beautiful from now on.)

"I don't know. But we figured it out now. We'll do better. I don't- I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want you to lose me either. We'll- we'll talk, right? We'll do better, we'll figure it out. We love each other. Love isn't-", Patton's voice broke, but he carried on anyway, "love isn't always enough, but we both want this, we both want this to work. We'll be okay."

"We'll be okay", Logan repeated, his grip on Patton tightening just a little as a small smile graces his lips.

"We'll be okay."

Silence filled their dark room, as comforting as a blanket, but no shadows clung to Logan's heels. It was a good sign. It hurt, now, maybe it would always be an ache if more distant in the future- the problems in their relationship, their loss, the heartbreak. They had lost Virgil and Roman. Virgil might come back, next year, for a week, but a year is a long time for someone born mortal and human hearts sometimes forget so very, very fast. Roman will probably never cross the gates alive again. By then there'll be a lifetime separating the four of them, and Patton and Logan know, in their hearts full of golden, immortal blood called ichor, that it'll be too wide of an abysm to cross.

They lost their beloved humans the moment Roman and Virgil left the Underworld.

It hurt like a bleeding wound, the fact that next time Logan saw Virgil there would be no more of that shy, interested spark in his beautiful star eyes. He wouldn't be able to tint his cheeks pink with a smile. No more, no more, no more, and yet Logan can't bring himself to regret falling in love, for it taught him a lesson, for it showed him his errors and lifted him high and showed him that maybe happiness wasn't just Patton. He could never regret falling in love with a gorgeous man who held his heart with careful fingers for a short time.

And Roman. Roman who would probably be terrified of dying because of how Logan had framed his threats. He would have to send him a letter through Emile, tell him that it was all idle threats, that Roman would be safe and sound in the Underworld when his time came. Logan had never expected to develop feelings for those bold words and bolder voice, for the mortal man who had dared to come to the land of the dead looking for his beloved and sang where no living soul had ever sung before. His song would haunt Logan's dreams forever.

He longed for Virgil's star eyes, for his pale, soft skin, for the chance to touch his pink, chapped lips and hold him in his eyes, for Roman's blush and his voice and for the way he had reacted to his shadows. He wanted to hold them. To kiss them. Somewhat like a planet fallen in a sun's gravity, he could not forget them so easily. 

Logan would have an eternity to regret his mistakes.

It helped, a little, to be in Patton's soft, safe arms. To be able to bury his face on his husband's chest and remember he was not alone in his longing and ache. Logan was not alone. He had never been, not really, not for thousands of years. (He had still felt like he was, before, and that was a problem, but a problem that they'd fix together.) He had a kind, incredible husband who was also hurting, and they'd comfort each other. Neither of them needed to go through this alone.

It wasn't a complete comfort- Patton wasn't Roman, and he definitely wasn't Virgil, and those were different pieces of his heart that he couldn't fix or heal by himself. But it was much better than what he had been expecting.

So lost in their pain and comfort were the gods in their immortal thoughts that neither of them noticed how the Underworld's silence started to fill itself with whispers and the quiet steps of the dead. They didn't notice how the acute feeling of loss that their kingdom had been going through suddenly started to fade and disappear in the air as the sun's light softly loses itself in a sunset. They didn't notice, and maybe they should have, but it didn't change the outcome.

And the song that a familiar, loved voice started and that the entire Underworld chorused couldn't possibly have escaped their perception.

Logan rolled out of bed in a hurry, his usually slicked back, perfectly brushed hair turned a mess while Patton scrambled out of the bed as well, both of them running to the glass wall to look for the man who was singing- the only living soul to ever sing in the Underworld. They couldn't see him, the streets now too full for them to find an individual, but hope left a seed in their hearts that was starting to blossom. The gods held each other's hands, afraid that the sudden way their hearts felt light would have them floating in their shared bedroom.

And then the door opened.

"Hi", Virgil said, hand in hand with their singer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the happy ending.
> 
> I promised you guys that this story would have one, again and again, because I knew from the beginning that it would.
> 
> It won't be perfect. They'll have problems, and some things that will have to be addressed. But they'll be okay. I promise.
> 
> See you all in the epilogue.


End file.
